


Solitude

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt has just left for a two week mission and Logan already misses him.





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge maritombola by Landedifandom, prompt: 51 - in two weeks

Kurt had just left with his team, so of course Logan was already grumpy. It wasn't because he wasn't on the mission as well (well, not only because of that), but because it was a two week long mission. Two whole, long weeks without his Elf. It had only been a few minutes and Logan was already wishing he was back.

He tried to fill his schedule in order to be too busy to sulk about his boyfriend's distance, but as soon as he went to bed he couldn't help but think about him. He curled up in the sheets, hugging Kurt's pillow. It still smelt like him...

Logan buried his face in it, inhaling his lover's sulphurous odour deeply. He whined. Fuck, he missed him so much!

He imagined what Kurt would do if he were there.

First of all he would laugh at him for looking like an abandoned puppy.

Then he would hug him tight and kiss him deeply.

Logan sighed, licking his lips. Oh, it would be such a sweet kiss... but he knew himself, he knew he would immediately grope his Elf.

And Kurt would laugh again, joking about what a pervert he was, mocking him with a mischievous grin.

Logan would probably chuckle or pout, both were plausible reactions for him. And he would tell him how much he missed him and how hard it was to be that far away from each other.

The Elf would teleport them to their bedroom, he had no doubts he would have his same need for sex.

They would make out on their bed, needy and touch-starved, quickly removing each other's clothes.

Logan licked his lips, sighing in pleasure at that thought; he absentmindedly slid a hand in his pants.

He would masturbate them both, spreading his legs for his boyfriend. He would insist on doing it without preparation nor lube, too happy to be with him again to let go of him even for a second.

He started to touch himself, his eyes closed as he imagined the scene.

Kurt would insist on at least using some lube, but he would give up at Logan's stubbornness. He would spit on his hand and use that as lube, moaning oh-so-sweetly as he penetrated him.

Logan groaned in pleasure as he pushed two fingers inside himself.

It would feel so good, he had no doubts. His Elf would start slowly to get him used to him, but he would be horny too and he would eventually ram inside him as if his life depended on it.

Logan's moans were getting louder and louder, muffled by Kurt's pillow, as he fucked himself with his fingers. When he reached his sweet spot he almost shouted, shivering from head to toe.

His boyfriend's thrust would hit him just right and he wouldn't be able to keep his voice down even if he had wanted to. By that point both of them would be panting, kissing briefly in between moans, but they would still hold each other tight, needing that reassuring presence too much to let go.

Logan hugged the pillow even tighter, feeling his orgasm build up inside him.

They would cum together, calling each other's name.

-Kurt!- Logan moaned against the pillow as he unloaded on the bed.

He panted and relaxed as he snuggled against his boyfriend's pillow.

He was feeling a bit better; at least he would fall asleep soon.

He thought about how much Kurt would mock him if he knew how desperate he was already. But the last thing that crossed his mind was what he had told him:

"I'll come back in two weeks. And when I'll be back..."

He hadn't needed to finish his sentence, his mischievous expression had been enough to make Logan shiver in anticipation.


End file.
